


Safety With Snotlout

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's HTTYD Rare Pair Week 2016 Fics [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Feeling Safe, Forehead Touching, Kissing, M/M, Night of the Hunters, RTTE S2E02, RTTE S2E03, Race To The Edge, after action, characters reacting to events in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: They were safe. They were safe right now in each other’s arms. They were safe.





	Safety With Snotlout

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in October 2016 for the HTTYD Rarepair Week 2016 prompt, "Safety." 
> 
> This fic specifically takes place during the **Night of the Hunters** two-parter, after Snotlout and Hiccup retreat at the end of part 1 and before their first scene in part 2.

It was a relief to find land, an island even, not that far from the Hunter fleet, especially considering Toothless was carrying Hookfang and Snotlout. Toothless seemed to be handling the extra weight rather well, but adrenaline would eventually wear off and he didn’t want to further burden his friend any longer than he had to. They just needed a place to regroup for the night and figure out what to do next in order to retrieve their captured team. And Hookfang needed to recover from the Dragon Hunter arrow he had been shot with.

Hiccup and Toothless dropped Hookfang (and Snotlout) onto the soft sand of said island as carefully as they could before they touched down nearby.

By the time Hiccup climbed from Toothless’s saddle, Snotlout was kneeling in front of Hookfang and touching his face.

It was a relief to see smoky hot air burst from Hookfang’s nose and hit Snotlout directly in his face. Snotlout let out a shaky laugh before patting Hookfang’s face and whispering something Hiccup could not hear.

Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless’s head, caressed him lovingly, and whispered “Good job, bud. We’ll be here awhile, so have a nap, okay?”

Toothless made a soft noise that Hiccup understood to be agreement, and laid down where he had landed, not far from Hookfang.

They were safe. For now.

Hiccup couldn’t help but verbalize the thought aloud: “We’re safe.” As if to comfort himself and Snotlout.

Snotlout looked up at him, stood up from where he had been kneeling by Hookfang, and walked over to Hiccup.

Hiccup wasn’t sure what to expect from this action. Maybe they would start arguing. Maybe Snotlout would yell at him.

But, no, Snotlout walked over to Hiccup and pulled Hiccup into a tight embrace, Snotlout’s chin resting against Hiccup’s shoulder. Hiccup’s arms were slow to react, but he did reciprocate the hug and wrap his arms around Snotlout as well.

They were safe. They were safe right now in each other’s arms. They were safe.

Snotlout pulled away a bit, and Hiccup felt disappointed to lose a bit of that safety and warmth and comfort he had gotten from the embrace.

But Snotlout then cupped Hiccup’s cheek, leaned in and kissed Hiccup on the lips.

Hiccup might’ve been momentarily surprised by this but he still kissed Snotlout back. It made sense.

Kissing Snotlout made sense and was safe and comforting and just what Hiccup needed at this moment.

It also felt really nice too. They needed that morale boost too.

When their lips parted, they touched their foreheads together.

Hiccup could look right into Snotlout’s eyes.

Safety at this moment was looking into Snotlout’s eyes, touching foreheads together, and their dragons being feet from them.

“We’re gonna get the others back,” Hiccup promised.

“Yeah we are,” Snotlout replied, sounding his cocky self.

That also made Hiccup feel safe: Snotlout being Snotlout.

Reluctantly, after a few more moments, Hiccup pulled back, severing the forehead touch. He noted the brief look of disappointment that crossed Snotlout’s face when that happened.

That look made Hiccup’s heart ache a little, so he did what had made sense earlier and had felt safe. He placed a hand on Snotlout’s cheek, who leaned in to his touch. His hand drifted to Snotlout’s chin, where then he leaned towards Snotlout’s lips to kiss him. Snotlout having seen this motion was ready for him, lips puckered. Their lips met again for as long as they felt they needed.

When they were ready to, they pulled away.

“Tomorrow we’re gonna get the others back,” Hiccup repeated. “For now, just get some sleep. We’re safe here.”


End file.
